Rumpelstiltskin Is My What?
by InuLizzie
Summary: What would happen when Emma actually finds out that her father was not Prince Charming as she had been led to believe, what if her father was actually the most feared man in Storybrook? Why is Gold so kind and so interested in Emma? There are some sexual references but their not graphic!PLEASE! A REVIEW WILL RESULT IN A NEW CHAPTER BEING ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

Snow white and Prince Charming were married and yet Charming had a tendency to always be gone sometimes for days at end! And this time he had been gone for almost three months! Off with the guys for his favorite game of ogre hunting. Charming really loved his games but sadly that meant that Snow was often left to herself a lot, resulting in her being very lonely.

Snow was often lonely at times when Charming had gone, there were times when she had begged him to let her go with him, but his favorite excuse always was that he was afraid something would happen to her and he wasn't exactly going to let that happen. So again she was alone. Some times she would get the occasional visit from one of her old friends but it just never was enough, none of these visits could take the place of being with her husband.

So although she loved her husband very much what she really missed was having him there with her in their marriage bed, she wanted a baby with him, she desperately wanted to be a mother but with Charming being gone so often their sex life was only happening like once every month or two. Was Charming ever going to care enough to be with her rather then always with his friends?

She wanted him, wanted him in her bed! All she ever did was silently wish every night that he would come home today. And would be disappointed with each day that he did not return to her. Sometimes when she was really lonely she would find herself crying and just aching for company, for somebody to be in her bed at night, to help her chase away the loneliness, to be there with her in the darkest hour.

Sometimes she found herself really worrying about his health wondering if the man was okay, wondering if her sweet Prince was riding back to her even at that moment. This time he had been gone for so long and she was really getting more and more lonely.

_Where was Charming? Where is my baby, aren't I important to you anymore? When are you coming home?_ Snow found herself wondering and asking.

But when Charming came home, Snow never complained to him about the times when he was gone, she bore her loneliness in silence and with dignity. She wasn't one to complain, instead she preferred to enjoy the moment when he was at home with her.

Some times when he came home he would take a good bath, and then he would come to her and they would retire early so they could enjoy each others company. But then the next morning he would ride off with the boys again on another wild ogre hunt.

That day she cleaned the house, clean the tables, aired out their bed, and even tried to read a few books, but she was soon reading a really good romance novel and some time while she had been reading she found herself growing increasingly anxious to have sex.

She wished her husband would come home and take care of her itch for sex, she tried to check to see for sure, and sure enough she found that she was indeed wet there. She really hoped he would come home tonight to help her with her issue.

But it was becoming increasingly hard to ignore. She had long since thrown the book aside as it only added to her problem she had been alone for so long that her body was on pins and needles wanting to have sex. But the harder she tried to ignore it the more she became turned on!


	2. Chapter 2

She tried to fix the problem herself but it just wasn't good enough to ease her tension all that served to do was turn her on even more. Made her hornier then before. She finally groaned into her hands, when she heard a voice behind her.

"_Well Dearie I see you have worked yourself into a nice little problem, I happen to know full well that your Charming won't be home until tomorrow night, but from the look of things your not going to be able to wait that long," _

The man responded almost rather enjoying all to well the look of desperation on the girl's face.

"_Now if you really want to fix your problem I could possibly help you out! But of course I'll want something in return for the favor." _The man added for effect.

Snow looked at Rumpelstiltskin, for this was who had been speaking to her. She knew he was right, she did have a huge problem and if Charming didn't come home until tomorrow then she was certainly in trouble, she knew she would not be able to wait that long but it almost sounded like Rumpelstiltskin was offering his own body to her, but should she?

She had made a vow to her husband to be true to him no matter what, but he had not been there for her, had left her here lonely and only came home when it suited him? And here she was horny like a cat in heat, and Charming was not there to help her with her problem but what was it that he wanted in return? And was he offering what she thought he was? That wast he only way to help her problem unless he had a magical spell or potion that could make her turn on go away.

Snow groaned and found herself very suspicious, why was he offering this to her? What was he going to get out of this? How would this benefit him? And what did he mean by something in return? What would he want from her?

But in the end she knew all too well that if Charming really wasn't coming home that night that although she had made a vow to him to be his, she was going to have to choice but to let Rumpelstiltskin have sex with her or risk going crazy!

She turned to Rumpelstiltskin and asked the questions on her mind

"_okay if I agree to this what is it that you want? What do you get out of this?what is in it for you?" _

She watched the man smiled with respect at her questions and nodded

"_your questions are fair enough dearie, and the answers to your question are simply this, all I want in exchange is that you agree to call upon me the next time you have this problem. As for what do I get out of this? The satisfaction of sex, even I a powerful wizard can enjoy sex with a beautiful woman."_

Snow thought about it for a while, for a clock ticking moment before finally deciding that she could not wait for Charming, and she had to have sex with somebody, and Rumpelstiltskin was the only man there at that moment.

She nodded only once before Rumpelstiltskin's mouth found hers and his hands played upon her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow soon woke about several hours later, still naked and of course now completely alone, she smiled as she remembered the gentle way Rumpelstiltskin had touched her body only hours ago. But she was now at least satisfied. And then tomorrow night she would be able to greet her husband and they would possibly be able to tangle together.

Charming did come home the next night, but they did go to bed together. Cause he had only staid for two days, before he rode out again to go hunting more Ogre's again with his friends. She groaned as she watched him ride off. She wondered what she was going to have to do to keep him at home with her. She wanted him to be at home with her, wanted to be more important to him then those Ogres. She mopped around, and cleaned night and day. Visited with The girls, and the dwarfs.

Then one night something happened. She began getting sick every morning, having strange cravings, and she knew instantly that she was pregnant. She decided to wait until her husband came home and tell him what she had discovered.

But she felt guilty because she knew that Rumpelstiltskin was the baby's father not Charming, that little affair she had with Rumpelstiltskin had left it's evidence. Now she knew that now Charming was bound to know that she had not been faithful to him. But she decided she was going to keep this baby even if Charming did find out, at least the Baby would keep her from being lonely all the time. The baby would keep her company.

She began dreaming about what kind of child would be, would she be like her, or what if the child ended up being a lot like it's father. Rumpelstiltskin was the most powerful man in the land, would her child inherit the man's magic abilities? Not that it mattered, she knew she would love her child no matter how he or she turned out.

She wondered if she ought to pay a call to Rumpelstiltskin and tell him what she had found out, that it was his. But she decided in the end it would be better to try and pretend that it was Charming's baby, cause she knew there was chance that Charming would believe that, and he wouldn't be home long enough to really know how long she would be pregnant, it had only been maybe three months since they had last done anything. All she had to do is add like three months to her pregnancy by the time she saw him again. All she had to do when she got to where she should possibly have it is say it's probably just late, cause late births happen all the time didn't they?

She found herself humming and thinking of names for her new daughter. She wanted something cute, and normal for her child, then it hit her she would name it Emma if it's a girl and Emmett if it was a boy!

She now whistled as she worked, and hummed as she lay in her bed, sometimes when she was lonely she would talk or sing to her growing fetus. When her friends visited and saw how much happier she was they all asked questions, and when she revealed that she was expecting a baby, they all hugged her and congratulated her, not one of them even questioning the fact that I was anyone but Charming's.

Her husband returned home about six weeks later and she greeted him at the door with a smile, a kiss, and a hug,

"I got some news for you hunny, I'm Pregnant! We're having a baby!" she grinned to her Prince.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow watched with true pleasure as her husband's eyes lit up. The man yanked her off the ground and hugged, and kissed her.

"That is the best news I've had in a long time my darling!" Charming responded quickly.

Snow was very happy and wished she knew what her baby would be now, but she didn't really worry about it to much. She was happy. She also shared with Charming the names she had chosen for their child, and was happy when her husband declared the names perfectly well fit for their new prince or princess.

But of course at the end of that week, he rode out again to this time go Troll hunting. She sighed, for she had thought that maybe now that she was pregnant he would stay home and maybe take care of her and the baby, although it wasn't Charming' s kid at all anyways.

Days, weeks, even months went by and she steadily grew more and more each time. Prince Charming finally became worried about Snow being at home by herself and agreed to stay at home with her at least until the baby was born.

But soon very soon all their friends had a baby shower for Snow and Charming. But that was when the queen showed up.

"I've come to give you a gift, this happy happy day. But tomorrow, I shall make everyone of you suffer if it's the last thing I do!" The queen declared before disappearing.

Later the prince looked into the worried eyes of his wife, and sighed

"Look, she has no power anymore, she can't hurt us!"

"Charming you don't know what she is capable of." she informed him.

"What can I do to ease your mind?" He asked

"I want to talk to him!" Snow responded. Knowing the man had been locked up recently by somebody else he had tried to help.

The prince looked at her and snarled "no, he's to dangerous!"

"But Charming he can see the future, he can gurantee our child safety, I want to know that she is going to be safe!" she begged.

Finally Charming sighed and looked at her

"Alright, for our child!" he responded quitely.

Snow went and gathered what she needed in order to go visit the man who was the true father of her baby, but she couldn't let Prince know that. Her goal was to protect her baby.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, well, Well, if it isn't Snow white and Prince Charming! I know why you are here, you want to know about the Queen's threat! Oh I can ease your mind, but it's going to cost you!" Rumpelstiltskin told her.

Snow remembered that he had helped her, and that he was father to her unborn daughter, so she said "what do you want."

"snow, don't do it!" Charming warned.

But Snow watched him smiled "how about the name of your unborn child?"

Charming stepped forward to stop her but she responded "fine! What do you know?"

The man did not hesitate instead he smiled and responded

"The queen is working on creating a curse and it's coming soon, and you'll all be in a prison, Just like me only worst. Our prisons all of our prisons will be Time! Time will be stopped and we will be trapped someplace horrible, Everything we hold dear, everything we love will be snatched away from us and bam no more happy endings!" Rumpelstiltskin revealed

"What can we do?" Snow asked

"We can't do anything dearie!" Rumpelstiltskin responded quickly.

"Then who can?" Snow asked.

"That little thing growing inside your belly!" Rumpelstiltskin responded.

Snow put a protective hand over it wondering if Rumpelstiltskin knew whose it really was. But did not ask that question, she was more concerned with her child.

"That baby is our only hope, get the child to safety and on it's 28th birthday the child will return. The child will find you, and the final battle will begin. " and he laughed horribly.

Charming tried to lead her away but then Rumpelstiltskin cried out "Wait I need her name, you made a deal, I need her name!"

"Emmett, it's a boy!" he responded quickly. But then he grinned

"Come on Snow white dearie you know I'm right!" Rumpelstiltskin pried.

Sighing she turned and told her daughter's father her name " her name is Emma! My daughter's name is Emma!"

"Emma, Emma! Lovely name!" he grinned.

They two finally left the dungeon and went home.


	6. Chapter 6

Twenty eight years later Emma sat across the table listening as the woman who she now knew was her mother told her the story of how she had been conceived. Emma was of course looking at the woman she now called Mary with a look of horror.

"What Rumpelstiltskin is My father?" Emma cried, very surprised, not really upset about the man's identity but by the fact that this had been kept from her for so long.

Emma stood up from the table with a strange expression on her face and she headed for the door.

"Honey, where you going?" Mary Margret asked.

She looked at Mary and sighed;

"If my father is Rumpelstiltskin than I think it is time for me to go meet the man properly, and well I would like to get to know my father!" Emma responded softly.

She headed to the shop where she knew that he was working that day. She pushed open the door ignoring the closed sign as she could see him in there. She walked nervously to the counter, she had not at all thought about what she was going to say.

What did you say to a man that you have known for months and just recently discovered to be your father? Should she beat around the bush or should she just march right into the subject. Did he already know? And would he accept her as his daughter?

She swallowed and said

"Mr. Gold, I..uh, I wanted to talk to you about something, I know your closed today but I just discovered something, and well, it's important to me that I speak to you about it!" Emma said quietly still unsure how she was going to broach the subject.

She watched Gold sigh and motion to the door to his office.

"how would you like a spot of tea, dearie and we can discuss what ever is on you mind!" he offered Kindly.

Emma started trembling a bit but she entered the office and watched as Gold sat at his desk, so she took the seat that was directly across from it so that they were face to face. She watched for a moment as he poured the tea into two white cups.

Finally she knew that she needed to speak

"To be honest, I haven't the foggiest idea as to where to begin, I mean I don't know if you knew about it, or if you are just as clueless about it as I was until just now!"

Gold looked at Emma and smiled

"It's okay, dearie, take your time, I'm all ears, and I promise that I will try to help you with this issue!" He responded quietly.


End file.
